


Mystery Mask

by pricefieldpower



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Masquerade Ball - AU, Short, chloe might seem ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricefieldpower/pseuds/pricefieldpower
Summary: Max had guessed this ball would be a drag, but there was a surprise she didn't expect.





	

Max did not want to go. But of course, she wanted to impress Victoria. She knows Vic has a higher taste in things, which is definitely not her taste at all. Somehow, they still got along fine. But as she stared at her pink, placid dress, she thought that might change.

“You know how much i hate getting dressy,” the brunette complains. Victoria just rolls her eyes with a tsk, “You need to be dressy for this. It is a ball, after all. But not just any kind.” A devious smirk plays on her lips when she whips out a mask, handing it to the smaller girl. “I picked it out, because you never would have decided.”

Max turns over the mask in her hands, noticing that it’s a doe; but cuts off at the nose. “We have to wear masks? Seems… odd.” Well at least now no one will know who she is. “It’s fancy like that.” The small girl watches Victoria curiously, she’s always moved with a sort of posh. She watches her slide her own cat mask onto her face, turning and shrugging. “Let’s go, dork. You might actually meet someone tonight.”

Max highly doubted it.

—————————————

She had been doing the same thing all night, standing awkwardly in the corner. The doe hated this, she wanted to be social. But she never had the courage, not like Victoria. She decided that it was now or never, or she’d be the same loser as always. Cautiously, she made her way to where everyone was dancing.

The doe observed the majority moving so effortlessly, and an almost pang of jealousy shot through her when she saw her cat friend already mingling with a man in a dog mask. Ironic. “Jane doe.” Someone strode beside her so casually that she hadn’t noticed. Max was stunned to see them wearing a ski mask, instead of any other kind of traditional mask.

“Y-yeah, that’s me.” Max could see a smirk form on the mystery mask. “Shy like a doe, too. I like that.” Their voice seemed rather high, but also raspy. Their body turned to hers, speaking slowly. “I noticed you, just standing in the corner. I’m glad you decided to join the living.” Their breath stank of scotch and cigarettes.

“Yeah, well. Usually parties like this aren’t my thing. My friend dragged me along.” The stranger nodded their head, then they reached a large hand out to her, she took the time to notice their cufflinks; which was shaped as the bottom of bullets. “Would you like to dance?” The doe considered it, and finally took their hand as she was led to the dancefloor.

When face to face to start the dance, Max noticed they were a bit taller, and their tux fit them well. She couldn’t help but admire her companion’s strong figure. “Can I be honest with you for a second?” They spoke quieter than before. The doe knew her voice would probably betray her, so she just nodded and she watched their lips move. “You took my breath away when I first glanced at you, and now that you’re in my arms I don’t know how to breathe.”

Max blushes intensely, she could feel the temperature of her skin rise. She wanted to speak, any kind of response. But just as this stranger claimed, her breath had been stolen too. “I… I think it’s the same for me.” She spoke lowly, and gently. She couldn’t look back in their eyes, so she look at their feet.

But the boots they adorned on their feet seemed out of place. “Boots and a ski mask at a ball? Are you sure you’re not here to rob the place?” She tried to recover quickly. After her remark they pulled her closer than needed, with a smile. “If I was, I certainly wouldn’t admit it. That would soil my plans, would it not? Alas, it will have to remain a mystery,” they finished dramatically. “And so will I,” they whispered gently into the brunette’s ear. 

After being spun back into the stranger’s arms, she glanced at their eyes from under the mask. A deep blue trance stared back, with their lips nearly touching; before the breath is taken out of her lungs as they spin her off into the ocean of masked colors. When their arms were gone she realized she was cold, they were warm enough for the both of them. The doe desperately looked around for the mask again, unable to spot them.

For once, Max felt intrigued by a character. But the character didn’t want to be, apparently. She didn’t want this to slip, she started to panic slightly. “Maxine?” She turns quickly, spotting her feline friend. “Victoria! Have you seen someone wearing a ski mask?” The blonde’s eyes quickly widened, “You met them? They spoke to you?”

Max didn’t think this was a big deal, but she nodded fiercely to her friend’s questions. “Please, did you see where they went?” But Victoria didn’t let up, “Maxine, that is not a good mask. I’ve heard nothing good about them, don’t go chasing fantasies.” She scolds the doe carefully, not wanting to upset her but needing her point to come across.

“But- but they…” The feline shakes her head, “No, Max. Stay away from them, please. For your own safety.” Vic sighs, “Just go out, get some fresh air. We’ll leave soon, okay? I’ll meet you out there.” Max just nods, obeying her friend’s orders.

She disappointedly made her way outside, sitting on the steps. She wanted to leave, be done and gone. She places her hand on the mask to slide it off before a voice stops her, “Don’t take it off.” Her previous companion seemed to have emerged from the shadows, leaning on railing of the bottom step.

“Where did you go?” The doe whispered as the stranger strides towards her. “Away. I thought it would be best. I’m not a very desirable person.” A flicker of emotion passed through the waves of the ocean in their eyes, but the storm immediately calmed when they spoke again. “But I like mysteries, and you seem to be a great one.”

Their calloused hand reached for the small girl, “Be one with me.” The doe was mesmerized, somehow this stranger was too charming for their own good. She wanted nothing more to take that hand, but her friend’s words surfaced in her mind. “I… I can’t be a mystery with you.” The large hand pulled back slowly, their body slanting into a sideways slouch. “Then allow me to introduce myself.”

The mask was tugged off with a sigh, but the sight made Max gasp. “I’m Chloe, Chloe Price.” The tall woman’s blue hair was a mess, but overpoweringly intimidating with her smirk. She leaned forward, “And who might my Jane Doe be?” Suddenly, Max had wished she’d taken the mystery choice. The mask wouldn’t be able to hide her deep red blush anymore.


End file.
